The present invention relates to the field of watercraft. More particularly, this invention relates to a john boat with a keel-mounted jet drive system. The keel-mounted jet drive system of this invention particularly useful in boating applications on shallow rivers, lakes, marshes and other areas that fishing and duck hunting enthusiasts like to reach.
Jet propelled boats and personal watercraft referred to as xe2x80x9cjet skisxe2x80x9d have been known for some time. However, a jet drive system has not hereto been applied very successfully to a john boat. Tracker Marine LP of Springfield, Mo., USA has recently developed a Tracker(copyright) PRO Team 18 Jet Boat. This boat utilizes a helical scroll type jet pump mounted on the transom for propulsion so that there is no propeller to damage on rocks or logs. However, because of the nature of helical scroll type jet pumps, this boat requires at least six to eight inches of draft or water to operate in. Thus, there are many shallower areas that such a boat cannot reach. Furthermore, jet pumps are sensitive to the ingestion of weeds, sand, rocks, or other debris which can often be encountered in shallow water. Therefore, there is a need for an improved john boat with jet drive.
A primary objective of the present invention is a provision of a john boat with a keel-mounted jet drive system.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a john boat with a jet drive system that is capable of operating in less than six inches of water.
Another objective of the present invention is a provision of a john boat with jet drive that is resistant to damage that might potentially be caused by weeds, sand, rocks, and other debris typically found in shallow water.
A further objective of this invention is the provision of a means for shredding weeds and sticks into smaller pieces before they are ingested by the jet pump.
A further objective of this invention is the provision of an in-line impeller style jet drive that avoids the higher draft requirements of a helical scroll type jet pump.
Another objective of this invention is the provision of a modular keel-mounted jet drive system that can be provided in a kit form so as to enable a standard propeller driven john boat to be converted to a jet driven john boat.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a keel-mounted jet drive system for a john boat that is economical to produce, easy to install, and reliable in use.
These and other objective will be apparent from the drawings, as well as from the description and claims that follow.
The present invention relates to the field of jet driven watercraft. More particularly, this invention relates to a jet driven john boat capable of operating in very shallow water. The john boat of this invention includes a jet drive system that is supported by a carrier plate mounted inside the boat hull. Advantageously the jet pump does not need to extend below the bottom keel portion of the hull.
The invention further includes a cleaning tube mounted around the drive shaft of the jet pump. The cleaning tube has a longitudinal slot that allows the tube to be spread and snapped onto the pump shaft. The longitudinal slot breaks down any weeds or other debris encountered before they are ingested by the jet pump.
The present invention provides a modular jet drive system for a john boat that can be supplied in kit form for manufacturing new john boats or for converting existing propeller driven john boats to jet driven john boats. The method of accomplishing a retrofit conversion is also disclosed herein.